shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Kojirō Shinomiya/Relationships
}} Family Kojirō's Mother Kojirō is particularly close to his mother. After he ate Megumi's Rainbow Terrine, it awoke the memories of his mother's love when he was a child. It was later revealed that his mother was the main source of his aspirations to cook in French cuisine. After seeing his mother so happy after eating French food when he was a little boy, Kojirō resolved to learn French cuisine so he could make his mother happy anytime he could. Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Gin Dōjima Kojirō and Dōjima have a professional relationship, having worked together during at least one Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Kojirō has a great deal of respect for Dōjima's judgement, as it was because of Dōjima's insistence that Kojirō agreed to have the informal Shokukgeki against Sōma and Megumi. Through this Shokugeki, Kojirō was able to confront his stagnation as a chef and reignite his passion for cooking. Hinako Inui Kojirō has an interesting relationship with his former underclassman, Hinako. As far back as their days in Tōtsuki, the two were close and were constantly in company with each other. However, the two sometimes trade snarks with each other. Hinako in particular likes to lay blunt criticism on Kojirō's personality, but he usually resorts to physical chops to her head in retaliation. However, there is some genuine care between the two. Hinako even cried when he and Fuyumi graduated from Tōtsuki. Due to his brash and sometimes cold personality, she worried that he would struggle in the often hostile environment of French cuisine in the heart of France. Nevertheless, he assured her that he would be fine and would come back better than ever. Fuyumi Mizuhara Fuyumi is the only other known member of the 79th generation alumni aside from Kojirō and she held the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council while Kojirō held the 1st seat. The two worked closely together throughout their years at Tōtsuki. Despite being a French cuisine focused chef, he was able to even exceed Fuyumi in her Italian cuisine expertise. Nevertheless, the two shared a close bond even after they graduated. While it is not known how Kojirō feels about Fuyumi, there are hints that Fuyumi may have had a small crush on Kojirō back in their Tōtsuki days. It is not known if she still holds those feelings today. Tōtsuki Academy Students Sōma Yukihira While Kojirō had a rough start with the student, he and Sōma came to develop mutual respect, and both have grown from their experience working together. In the Training Camp's second stage, Kojirō originally passed Sōma before the latter protested Megumi's unfair disqualification. Because Sōma was the first student to voice his disagreement, Kojirō deemed Sōma's act as an insubordination and warned him that he would fire him along with Megumi if he persisted on protesting, which led to Sōma challenging him to a Shokugeki. During the Stagiaire Event, Shino's Tokyo was served as Sōma's second stage and Kojirō became his supervisor for a week. During the assignement, Kojirō held Sōma to the same standards as his other employees, warning him after his first service that he would fire him if his lackluster performance continued. Watching Sōma's dramatic improvement over the next services, Kojirō acknowledged Sōma's capacity for growth, and helped him refine his dish for the staff's cooking competition to the point where Kojirō deemed it worthy to be on his menu. By the end of his assignment, Kojirō told Sōma to take the first seat of the Elite Ten, showing that he has faith in Sōma's ability to cook. Megumi Tadokoro During the Training Camp's second stage, Kojirō originally failed Megumi for altering his recipe until Sōma defended her and later challenged him to a Shokugeki. While Megumi also had Sōma's support as a Sous Chef, he easily won despite Megumi's best efforts. However, after Gin made him sample her dish, it reminded him of his mother's love. This caused him to rescind his initial decision to expel Megumi while at the same time also regaining his own passion for cooking. Just before the Régiment de Cuisine, Kojirō returned to train Megumi for the decisive battle. Despite a rough start due to Megumi's lingering trauma from the Training Camp, Kojirō was able to stir up Megumi's passion by giving a motivational speech about guts, choosing to approach the issue as the coach from one of Megumi's favorite manga. Afterwards, he began teaching her how to incorporate her specialty of vegetables into any possible theme she might draw for her upcoming match. Shino's Tokyo Abel Blondin Shino's Tokyo's Head Chef and also Kojirō's admirer. Gao Wei (To be added) Lucie Hugo (To be added) Others Jōichirō Yukihira When Sōma introduced Kojirō to his father a few weeks before the Régiment de Cuisine, Kojirō had the feeling of recognizing Jōichirō from somewhere but could not recall the exact details. Azami Nakiri Despite acknowledging Azami's ideal of "true gourmet" as a grandiose idea, Kojirō stated that he has no intention of getting his restaurant involved and complying to Central. He even added that he wouldn't mind seeing the restaurants that had submitted to Central closing down either, showing an overall ambivalence to Central's agenda as he sides with the Rebels by training their members. Category:Relationships